


Puppy Love

by Moonstone210



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ...i think, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Please Don't Hate Me, Possibly mindchange?, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, dog ears, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone210/pseuds/Moonstone210
Summary: Hey, since I figured it's been a long since I've uploaded a new story. So here it is.You probably didn't want this.Nobody even asked for this.HERE YOU GO.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Puppy Love

Steven slowly woke up, sitting up and letting out a low yawn. Strangely enough, he felt... giddy and excited. He knew Connie was coming over to hang out and he presumed the Gems were already out at Little Homeschool, but there was just something... off. He even jumped out of his bed, as if he couldn't wait to start the day!

Shrugging, Steven walked down from his room and into the bathroom. What did he find odd was the bathroom mirror over the sink was already open. Steven stared at it, but brushed it off and went to close the mirror, only to see something bizarre and he stepped back, gasping.

There were two... things resting on the top of his head. From the action of him nearly falling back, the things flopped. Getting over his shock, Steven stood at the mirror and leaned in, trying to identify the things. He reached a hand up and pulled at the thing, except he whined a bit from the slight pain.

What was happening began to click with answers, as Steven realized that his human ears were gone, and replaced with these ears that resembled a dog's. Although, his left ear flopped at the tip while the right was completely hanging down.

Steven saw another dark brown thing twitching near the bottom of the mirror, and when he turned his head, a long shape layered in dark brown fur flicked; a tail.

For a few moments of just staring at himself, Steven had no idea what to make of this. Had his gem done this? How? Why? Or did he eat something or say something that made this occur? Last time he checked, he ate his food that tasted normal and took an Howlite out for a tour around Little Homeschool and the Gem was happy to become a part of their community. What could've happened?

Steven subconsciously tilted his head when he thought and thought, but in doing so, his ears drooped over to follow his head, catching his attention. He even shook off his questions and just saw how adorable it was! Steven laughed and shook his head, making the ears twitch and wiggle. Even the sight and feel of his tail wagging made his worry and confusion fade away in a instant. This was just so much fun!

Say, where did he keep Cat Steven's toys?

* * *

"Steven!" Connie entered the beach house, expecting Steven to greet her... But what she got was something... strange.

The teenager was indeed awake and wearing his usual clothes, but he was laying on the floor, making weird growling-like noises. Bits and pieces of fabric were strewn about on the floor around him.

Connie was stunned, "... Steven?"

Steven stopped and lifted his head up. Connie gasped, now noticing the dog ears and tail. They stared at each-other in awkward silence, until he turned and stood up, his tail wagging furiously and eyes beaming.

"CONNIE!" He yelled happily and ran towards the girl, almost pouncing on her and pinned her down to the ground. Connie yelped, afraid what her boyfriend was going to do.

"H-H-Hey!" She tried to back away, but her fear slowly changed into laughter as Steven began to nuzzle and lick her face. It was certainly weird, seeing how Steven was still human and not really a dog.

"Steve-he-he-he-hen!" She tried to talk through her laughter, it was really funny despite the strange behavior, "Wha-Wha-What's going on-hon-hon-hon?!"

Steven ignored her question, still wanting to bathe the love of his life with affection. His logical thinking couldn't stop his undeniably carefree mood, only wishing for this joy to last forever, even if it wasn't possible.

After a while, Steven slowed down, allowing Connie to catch her breath. He was happy to see her happy now as she wiped her eyes and giggled lightly, "H-Hey Steven... what's happened to you?"

"I dunno!" Steven chirped, "I just woke up like this! And I felt good, but now that you're here, I feel amazing!"

Connie stared at him with surprise, slightly laughing out of sheer disbelief. Not that she was unhappy that Steven was acting this way; seeing him happy always made her heart flutter. But this? This was just... abnormal. She knew Gems could shape-shift, but Steven didn't do it often.

Feeling a strange urge to scratch his ears, she lifted her hand to pet them. Steven perked up, immediately relaxing under her touch and leaning into her hand. Connie blushed from that, finding this even more adorable.

"You're so wonderful..." Steven whispered, taking her into his arms and sitting back to let her sit in his lap. Her heart brimming with love, Connie laid her head over his shoulder.

"You're such a goof," She smiled into his hair, his tail wagging in the corner of her eye.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a furry, okay? 
> 
> Nothing's wrong with being a furry, but please don't come @ me.


End file.
